


I Will Love you, For the rest of our lives

by CryArt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hanzo and Genji love each other, M/M, Nipple Play, No Lube, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, let this gay shit start, more than just brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryArt/pseuds/CryArt
Summary: Memories danced across his mind like images on a theater screen. Blood trails, flesh freshly wet with the crimson liquid. Eyes starring up at him, tears falling on the bloody face beneath him. A hand reaching up, cold to the touch, those lips parted and breathed out."Brother..." it called.





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this~  
> I Made Fanart to go with this<3
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/30504065/

Memories danced across his mind like images on a theater screen. Blood trails, flesh freshly wet with the crimson liquid. Eyes starring up at him, tears falling on the bloody face beneath him. A hand reaching up, cold to the touch, those lips parted and breathed out.

"Brother..." it called.

"Brother..."

"...Brother..."

"Anija!" A metal hand Grabbed Hanzo's shoulder, Jolting him from his deep thought. "Hanzo.. Are you Alright?" It was Genji's voice. Though laced with the now robotic tone. "your crying Anija.. what's wrong..?" Genji's voice softened. Hanzo blinked, reaching a hand up to brush the tears from under his eye, looking at his now wet finger.  
He was crying. Hanzo looked up at Genji for a moment, seemingly stunned, before finally quickly rubbing the tears from his face. Huffing softly, "I'm Fine.." He said, Trying his best to keep his words strong. "I must have spaced out.." He sighed.

Genji's hand released His brothers shoulder. Looking at him intently though his visor. "Brother.. You know you can Talk to me.." He said softly. "Genji I'm fine!" Hanzo said, swiftly standing and turning to face the cyborg. "I- I'm Fine." He calmed himself, sighing once again, waving a hand at his brother as he turned away. Leaning down he grabbed his Quiver, strapping it around himself as he stood up. Adjusting himself before turning back to face his brother.

His Brother.

Who had his Visor in hand and at his sighed, brows knitted as his eyes met Hanzo's. In which Hanzo Froze, brows knitting as well. "w..what?" Hanzo muttered. "I'm worried about you Anija..." Genji said, Folding his arms as he huffed. "You promised me You would tell me anything that bothered you.." Genji said, half heartily giving a childish pout. "I.. ah.." Hanzo frowned. "I do not have to tell you everything Little brother.." Hanzo huffed. "Some things are not your business.." He said.

Genji's arms dropped to his side again. "I'm Making it my business.." He said, voice almost a growl. Hanzo stepped closer to His brother, leaning in. "Well. Don't." Hanzo punctuated his words, before walking passed Genji, practically pushing his out of his way.

Genji turned quickly, tossing his visor on the couch and quickly followed behind Hanzo, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled Hanzo close, practically stopping Hanzo in his tracks. Hanzo gave a Grunt in protest. "Genji. Let me go!" Hanzo demanded, looking back at him from the corner of his eye. Genji only placed his forehead against his brothers shoulder, pressing himself against his brother. His hold on his brother only tightening. "Please.. Aniki~" Genji cooed, almost begging.

"R.. Release me.." Hanzo huffed, trying to pull away from his grip. But Genji was determined, and Hanzo was to tired to continue his struggle. Giving a heavy sigh, eyes dropping to the wooden floor beneath them.

"I was thinking of what happened years ago.. ototo-kun.." Hanzo muttered, Genji's head lifted. He hasn't called him that since they were children. Genji's gaze softened, a hand sliding up Hanzo's chest, placing it were his heart would be. "You already know you are forgiven.. Onii-chan.." Genji said, his voice almost teasing at the last part. Genji smiled behind the partial mask covering his chin up to the bridge of his nose. "Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu.. Anjia.." Genji whispered. Hanzo's face flushed slightly. Giving a soft grunt, "Watashi mo anato o aishite imasu... ototo.." Hanzo said softly, placing his hand on his brothers. "always.." Hanzo said softly.

Genji gently released his brother, Hanzo turned to him. his cheeks flushed and brows knitted. "now.. I have to Leave.. I wish not to be late for this mission little brother..." Hanzo said. Genji chuckled, "I'll raid your sake while your gone~" Genji cooed. Hanzo frowned for a second which faded into a smirk, brows furrowed. "better not!" He huffed, shaking his head before finally leaving the room.

Genji stood there quietly watching the door shut, Sighing. "Brother..."


	2. Rest of our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhhh boy.. hope y'all like this one~<3

Two Weeks, Hanzo was gone and when he finally Arrived back to base, Genji was the first to greet him.

Rushing over eagerly and Lifting Hanzo up into a strong embrace. "Welcome Back Anija~" Genji said excitedly, knocking the wind out of Hanzo who frowned slightly. "L.. Let go Fool.." Hanzo demanded. After a moment Genji finally complied, setting Hanzo down. In which Hanzo brushed himself off a bit.

Genji took his brothers hand, pulling him along with him, and Hanzo protested. "Genji? Let go!" Hanzo yelled as he was dragged along. "Relax Hanzo.. Just come with me~" Genji cooed.

~~~

Hanzo found himself in Genji's room, folding his arms once Genji released him. Watching his brother take off his visor along with the partial mask, then the rest of the helmet. His Thick Raven hair messy, Hair clinging to his forehead were sweat was slicked. "What are you doing?" Hanzo Asked, cocking a brow. Genji turned, walking up to Hanzo and helped remove Hanzo's equipment, followed by his coat. Tossing it to the side and grabbing both of his brothers hands. "I have an idea.. You could say.. I want to bond with you~" Genji said with a soft smile, Walking backwards as he pulled Hanzo along. Who followed, confusion written on his face.

Genji sat down, Hanzo only realizing a second to late that he was now sitting on Genji's lap. His younger brothers hands finding purchase on the globes of his ass. Hanzo's eyes widened. "G.. Genji!" He gasped when those metalic hands needed the muscle there. Hanzo grabbed Genji's arms trying to push them away, attempting to get up but found himself being pulled back in, Genji leaning up and pressing his scarred lips against his brothers eagerly.

The kiss was rough, Tongue slipping its way into Hanzo's mouth, drawing a deep groan from the elder sibling. The shudder Genji felt from his brother, encouraged him even more. Hands slipping into his brothers sweat pants and underwear, grasping his ass and spreading them just enough to begin prodding a finger at the sensitive hole.

Hanzo pulled away from the kiss. "Genji! wait! n..not there.. W.. We shouldn't! It's not-" Hanzo was interrupted by another rough kiss, tongue finding his. Hanzo could only manage whimpers, groaning into the kiss as he felt those metallic fingers slip inside him, his hole clenching around them. This time Genji pulled away, watching his brother throw his head back and moan. Already shaking, tears welling in his eyes as his mouth hung open, panting. Genji leaned in and began attacking his brothers neck. Biting, licking, sucking. Leaving bruises and teeth marks as he lay claim on his brother.

"Hanzo.." Genji whispered. "Your so Beautiful Anija.." he cooed, Hanzo's face heating up at his words. Groaning when those fingers Left him.   
Genji began pulling off Hanzo's clothing, tossing them messily around the room. When Hanzo's plump pectorals were in Genji's sights they were immediately devoured. Mouth finding purchase on Hanzo's nipples sucking and biting on them. Hanzo was shaking now, grinding against Genji's crotch plate, biting his lip. "G.. Genji~" Hanzo whined softly, looking down at his brother, panting.

Genji chuckled softly, Pulling away as he carefully moved Hanzo to lay on the bed, Standing up and moving away. Hanzo frowned at the loss of his brothers touch, looking at him as he was about to question him. His Face flushing a deep crimson when he watched Genji peeling away at the Armour protecting scarred skin.  
Inch by inch skin was revealed, His crotch plate finally being removed to release his half hard cock. Hanzo swallowed thickly, an ache rushing through his chest as he looked at the scarred skin, eyes softening and lowering slightly. Genji was moving back into Hanzo's Space, pulling his head up, forcing Hanzo's eyes on his. "Anija.." Genji said softly. "it okay.." he whispered, Leaning in. This time when they kissed, It was Gentle, affectionate and slow.

Hanzo breathed deep as he gently placed his hands on his brothers hips, Genji reciprocating as he pressed his growing erection against his brothers, grinding down against his. Hanzo moaned into the kiss, scratching blunt nails against Genji's skin, who shuddered with delight. They soon parted, Genji spreading his brothers legs wide as he made himself at home between them. Placing soft kisses down The shaft of his brothers leaking cock, then over the balls, painting a wet strip over his taint down to his hole. Plunging his tongue into the soft mound of pink flesh, hold greedy and eager for him. Hanzo threw his head back as his arched slightly, Letting out a low breathy moan, whispering his brothers name under his breath.

Genji slowly began tongue fucking his brothers sweet pink hole, eyes finding His brothers face, giving an appreciated hum as his older brothers expressions. Moving his tongue back up he finally swallowed his brothers cock, bobbing his head slowly as he slipped two fingers into Hanzo, watching as his brother writhed under his touch.

It wasn't long before Genji couldn't handle the wait much longer, and he was pulling away from Hanzo completely, Hovering over him as he placed a kiss on his brothers lips. Who didn't hesitate to return the tender kiss back.

Genji Pulled away once more, spitting on his metallic hand as he stroked himself, looking at his brother intently. Hanzo gave a nod, Lifting his head as he watched Genji Position the head of his cock against his hole. Groaning as he watched it slowly begin to disappear inside of him, head lulling back as he moaned. "G- AH~ Genji~" Hanzo Moaned, eyes shutting. Genji bit his lip slightly, watching his brother with intense focus as he slowly began to thrust into him.

Genji's thrust picking up pace, Hanzo's moans and praises only urging him on to go faster, harder. Until he's practically slamming his cock inside of him. Grabbing Hanzo's wrists he pinned them above his brothers head, placing his other hand on Hanzo's torso to steady himself as he kept his brutal pace.

Hanzo writhing and shaking, Screaming out his brothers name as he moaned, back arching, grinding down against his brothers cock. "M- More Genji! don't Stop! AH~ K- Kimochi~" He moaned.

Genji began to pant, softly grunting as his head dropped into the crook of Hanzo's neck, rolling his hips into each thrust. His teeth finding themselves in the flesh of Hanzo's neck, biting down as his thrusts became sloppy.

Both teetering over the edge, Hanzo repeating 'Don't stop!' as His hole tightened around his brothers cock, balls pulling up tight before both found release.

Genji milked their orgasms together, Both shaking and groaning as Genji's thrusts slowed, finally halting all together. releasing his brothers neck carefully, licking the mark he left, causing a shudder from his brother.

"so good for me.. Anija" Genji whispered, Placing a soft kiss on his brothers bruised lips.

"Aishite Imasu..." Genji Whispers. Hanzo leaned up slightly to press their foreheads together. "Watashitachi no jinsei no nokori no tame ni, watashi wa anata o aishimasu" Hanzo said softly.

"for the rest.. of our lives.." Genji said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I'm trash, but this was fun to write XD
> 
> never the less i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> TRANSLATE:  
> kimochi - feels good  
> Watashitachi no jinsei no nokori no tame ni, watashi wa anata o aishimasu - I will love you, For the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your enjoying this so far. Incoming porn In Chapter 2.
> 
> TRANSLATE:  
> Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu.. Anjia.. - I Love You, Big Brother  
> Watashi mo anato o aishite imasu... ototo.. - I Love you too, Little Brother


End file.
